


dance little circus boy

by Ikuna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (not Dave or Eudora!), Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Slow (ish) burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikuna/pseuds/Ikuna
Summary: “For the record, I thought you were great tonight.” Dave says, giving himself a mental high five. Great opening line, he was off to a good start.Klaus’ green eyes twinkle, his lip quirking up at the corners. “I remember you.” Klaus lazily crosses his arms, leaning casually against the crates. “You were in the front row.”“Yeah,” Dave says with a chuckle, “had to pick the best seats in the house.”“I’m Klaus-““I know-“ Dave blurts out, immediately wincing. Great, now I sound like a stalker. “I-it’s just, I’ve seen you all on tv a lot- not that I watch all your stuff or anything-“ God, now he sounds like he doesn’t like their act! Dave thinks, oblivious to Klaus’ amused smile. “I just, you know, the posters too and…” Dave trails off, face thoroughly reddened with blush. “I’m Dave.” He thrusts our his hand to Klaus.Klaus looks at Dave’s hand amused, then he giggles (giggles!) and takes it in his own, his long slender fingers wrapping around Dave’s thicker ones.“Pleasures all mine, Dave.” Klaus says, and Dave is sure he means it.





	dance little circus boy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in the early 90's.

Dave was 15 years old when he snuck out of his parents house, with the help of his best friend Michael, to go see the traveling circus that made its way to their smallish, seemingly ever boring Texan city. Seriously, their downtown consisted of less than a block of a semi-tall buildings. His life was boring with a capital ‘B’.

 

The Hargreeves’ Circus was something else- it was well known, Dave had seen a few newspaper articles about it, not to mention all the television specials. His parents didn’t understand, had pursed their lips, his mom barely concealing a scandalized sneer. His father said no, when Dave asked if he could go with Michael to the Circus- his father meant it, no arguments could be made. And with Dave’s dad saying no, Michael’s mom changed her mind, not wanting her son to go by himself.

 

So they snuck out, Dave telling his mom after dinner that he felt sick- faint, and asking if he could go to bed early. His mom put a hand on his forehead, cooing in sympathy. She must have felt something, because she agreed. Sending him up.

 

Dave had to really control himself, forcing him to walk slowly up the stairs, adding to his ‘act’. He made it to his room, immediately shutting his door and locking it, he turned off the lights, his open window illuminating the small room with the bright and full moon. He ran over to the window, silently sliding it open. Sticking his head out he sees Michael pacing below his second story room, waiting for him.

 

Michael must have heard the window, his head snaps up to Dave and he excitedly waves him down, “c’mon, Dave!” He whispers loudly, Dave rolls his eyes, thankful for the layout of his house, thankfully the living room, where his parents were, was on the other side. But still, Michael wouldn’t know subtle if Dave hit him with it.

 

Dave threw a leg over carefully, and then another- lowering himself down by his arm strength until he was fully extended, then he let go. Dropping to the ground he lands on his feet in a crouch with no issues. He turns around, smiling at Michael’s eye roll.

 

“Show off.” He mutters, before waving at Dave, motioning for him to follow after. “C’mon, it’s already late.” They grabbed their bikes, hopping on and pedaling away.

 

They weren’t too far from the Circus, just a few miles really. They could hear the crowd the circus had drawn a little less than a mile from the tent, they could the lights dancing from behind the treeline that concealed most of the tent, apart from the tip. Dave’s heart beating faster in anticipation.

 

“What time does it start?” He asks Michael over his shoulder. Michael, with his dark skin and curly hair covered by his helmet (yes, they would jump out of windows and sneak out of their houses late at night, but bike safety was important, okay?).

 

“I think the commercial said doors open at 7:00, show starts 7:30.” He replies. Dave checks his watch, grimacing at the time. 7:21.

 

“C’mon!” They pedaled harder. Riding through the path that led to the forest clearing the tent was in. And man, what a tent it was.

 

It was _huge_. Easily bigger than any of the buildings they had in their downtown. Maybe bigger than all the buildings combined. The tent was striped black and white, spotlights gleamed brightly as they shone into the sky, making patterns on the clouds.

 

There was still a crowd outside, some buying tickets still. They hoped off their bikes as they neared the entrance, there was no bike rack in site, so they made due by leaning them against some nearby trees. They took off their helmets, draping them over the bike handles. Dave raked a hand through his blond locks, trying to avoid the helmet hair look.

 

“Just in time.” Michael said, walking towards the ticket booth. Dave followed after, now wishing he didn’t wear a helmet.

 

The woman behind ticket counter was stunning, to say the least. Probably the prettiest girl Dave had ever seen. Her blond hair was a similar shade to Dave’s, but it was so much shinier, styled like his mom used to when she was young- in pretty rolls. Her bright blue eyes glossy and kind, she wore a bright smile, her lips painted red.

 

He could see Michael’s blush as the woman turned her attention to the two of them, her smile somehow brightening even more.

 

“Well hello there, how can I help you?” She asks, her tone perfectly even.

 

“U-um, well… u-uh-” Michael stammers, eyes looking everywhere except the woman in front of them. Dave rolls his blue eyes, stepping in front of his blushing friend.

 

“We’ll take two for the show, please.” Dave says with an amused grin, pulling out his wallet. He muffles a laugh, hearing Michael fumbling with his own.

 

“Of course, that’ll be $40 total.” The ticket counter lady says, waiting patiently as they both take the money out of their wallets.

 

“Here, I have $22.” Dave says, pulling out all the money he had. He watches Michael do the same, though Michael counts his twice, looking into his wallet again.

 

He looks up at Dave, his eyes wide. “I only have $16.” Dave could feel his heart drop, two dollars short. They were two dollars short! Dave was regretting going out for burgers four nights ago.

 

“Well, here, you take my $4.” Dave says, counting out his ones.

 

“What, are you crazy, Dave?” Michael asks with a furrowed brow. “I’m not taking your money, man.”

 

“Just take it, Michael. It’s fine.” He insisted, holding out the bills. Dave wanted to see the show more than anything, but he knew Michael did too. And Michael was his friend.

 

“No, Dave. It’s your money-”

 

“Here you go.” The woman’s honey sweet voice rings out, holding two black and white tickets, each embellished with the Hargreeves’ crest.

 

“But-” Dave starts. They couldn’t afford tickets, not for the both of them.

 

“I won’t tell if you won't.” She says, her smile warm. Dave hesitates for a moment, before gently taking the tickets. He goes to put his money on the counter. “No,” he stops. “It’s on the house.”

 

Dave’s mouth was agape, now. “Are you sure-?”

 

The woman nods, “I’m positive.” Michael grabs his own ticket from her. The woman nods towards the bustling tent, “now, better hurry. The show is about to start.” She says with a wink.

 

“C’mon!” Michael runs ahead, Dave looks back at the woman.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 

The woman nods. “You’re welcome, young man.” She nods towards the entrance again. “Run along now.”

 

Dave does as he’s told, jogging after his friend. He has to stop as he comes into the tent, however, overwhelmed with its magnificence. It was huge. At least a few hundred, maybe more, could fit in the tent. In the center was a large circle made of patted down dirt, there were a few contraptions in the middle, namely a pair of tall ladders with platforms on the top, connected by what Dave thought was a thing rope.

 

He could see silk and a few rings in the air as well.

 

“Dave!” He snapped out of his wonder as his name was called, Michael sat a few yards away in the front row of the bleachers that lined the tent. “Front row seats!” Michael said with a grin as Dave sat down next to him. “Wonder why no one else was sitting here….” It was peculiar, almost every other seat was filled. It looked like most people in town decided to come see the magnificent Hargreeves in action. Hell, Dave could see that half their highs school was here.

 

Suddenly the lights dimmed. The crowd hushing to anticipatory silence. Dave held his breath.

 

Then there was a spotlight. Shining down on, who Dave immediately recognized as Ringmaster Hargreeves, he was easy to remember, what with his monocle and Monopoly mustache. He was the enigmatic father of the children who starred in the show. He was dressed in the typical Ringmaster outfit (not that Dave had ever been to a circus before, but he had seen plenty on T.V. and knew the kind of clothes they wore). However, much like the rest of the circus, his tailcoat and tall top hat were black and white.

 

“Ladies and Gentleman.” His voice rang out over the crowd, it was tinged with a British accent, which only added to the cool Circus vibe. “What you are about to see tonight has been years in the making. These children are no novelty. What you see is no farce. It’s the impossible come true.” The spotlight turned off, and a hushed whisper fell over the crowd. Dave was on the edge of his seat and the show hadn’t even started yet.

 

Dave hears a sound of a violin. Starting off slow with a beautiful melody. A soft spotlight turns on gradually, revealing a young girl, Dave’s age. Her hair long and brown, perfectly straight. Her bangs long on her forehead, head angled downward as she plays her violin. Dave doesn’t remember her name, but he’s seen her in pictures once or twice, or when television programs do a feature on the kids.

 

Another spotlight turns on, revealing a boy. This one Dave does remember, Klaus. A name so different it stuck in Dave’s mind so effortlessly. He’s posed, one arm long and reaching, the other down at his side, but controlled. The opposite foot is pointed out, and he’s standing on the other foots tip toe. He’s wearing black leggings (that Dave can’t help but stare at, though he does make an effort not to), and a tight black costume top, the jeweled in a beautiful pattern. The jewels gleam, catching the light and shining perfectly.

 

Dave inhales at the sight of him in person- he _cannot believe_ that Klaus, the beautiful ballet dancer, is feet from him!

 

“Dude, you’re so transparent it’s hilarious-” Michael says with a laugh, Dave, however, doesn’t spare him a look, not daring to even turn his eyes from the stage for a moment.

 

“ _Shh_!” He hisses out, he can feel Michael’s eye roll, but his friend does in fact go back to watching the show.

 

The violin is slow, it feels like it’s matching Klaus’ movements, as opposed to the other way around. He dances beautifully, arms long, pointing with a purpose. He dips and bends, leaping in almost slow motion, spinning on the tip of his toes, all while wearing a small smile on his face- his face as controlled as his movements.

 

Then the music starts to pick up as Klaus’ momentum picks up, he’s jumping fast, higher, bending further and further- Dave almost misses the couple of figures in the back rolling out a bulls eye, but Dave is paying too much attention to the dancer in front of him to really care about what’s going on in the background.

 

He doesn’t miss, however, the knife flying directly past his face, landing with a _thwick_ against the wooden post next to his head. Dave jumps, Michael too, both looking at the sharp metal now embedded into the wood. Dave breaths out a sigh, turning back to the stage another boy appeared.

 

His hair impeccably styled, a long, jagged scar across the right side his hairline. He’s wearing something similar to Klaus but with white pants instead of the black leggings, and more of a jacket or shirt,  instead of a dancer’s leotard. Dave thinks his name is Diego. The knife thrower. They make eye contact, Diego’s brown eyes full of mirth and humor, a smirk as sharp as his knifes on his face.

 

So that’s why no one sits here, Dave thought, belatedly. He glances back to the knife, gripping the hilt and tugging it out of the post. It was heavy in Dave’s palm. He ghosts his thumb down the blade, careful not to draw blood. A real knife, for sure. He slips the knife into his pocket, planning on returning the weapon later.

 

Diego turns away from the crowd and Dave, and back to Klaus, who’s now wearing a white blindfold, he’s in front of the large bulls eye, posed like a ballerina.

 

“Is he…” Dave mutters.

 

“I think so…” Michael mutters back, both of them slack jawed as Diego flips a knife in his hand, pacing back and forth between Klaus and the target. Klaus starts to dance again, and Diego throws a knife.

 

Dave gasps, he’s certain he’s about to see his celebrity crush get impaled by an identical knife that almost impaled Dave. But at the last second- no, millisecond, Klaus is out of the way and the knife hits it’s target. The crowd cheers, Michael too, but Dave is too caught up in it, his blue eyes wide.

 

Diego pulls out another silver knife, it catches the light, glinting dangerously. The violin is still playing in the background, now playing a fast and deadly tune, matching what was happening perfectly. The same thing happened, Diego threw the knife, and Klaus danced out of the way just in time.

 

“This seems a little boring, huh?” Diego asks the crowd as they cheered. He sauntered around the makeshift stage, eyebrow cocked as if he were challenging the audience. “Well I got something that’ll spice things up.” He slips his knife back into its holster, instead pulling out a black blindfold that he shows to the crowd, proving that it is a normal piece of fabric.

 

Then he ties it around his eyes.

 

The crowd gasps and so does Dave.

 

Diego pulls out his knives again, this time two of them. He shows off a bit, flipping them into the air, catching them easily, like these knives were second only to air, for him.

 

Klaus was back to dancing, stretching his long limbs to the fast paced sound of the violin.

 

Diego threw both of the knives at once, they spun in the air, doing their own ballet dance, curving so close to Klaus that Dave felt his breath in his throat. But the dancer didn’t pause, didn’t break, or look afraid. He was the epitome of control. His only tell was light sheen of sweat that glistened under the harsh stage light.

 

The knives hit the bullseye at once, side by side. Dave released a breath he held in involuntarily. The crowd somehow cheered even louder, and Dave could see the satisfied smirk on Diego’s face.

 

Klaus has stopped dancing for the moment as a chimp (a really liked chimp!) hobbled its way next to Klaus, placing an apple in the teens hand, who then brought it up to his head placing it gently onto his crown.

 

“A little birdie told me there’s an apple on my brothers head.” Diego spoke again, his voice ringing out over the still cheering crowd, silencing them for a moment. “Who thinks I can hit the apple with my knives?” The crowd erupts again, but Diego, still blindfolded, lifts up a finger. “Uh-uh, I wasn’t finished. Who thinks I can hit the apple, while blindfolded, during my brothers dance?” The crowd cheered loud, Michael adding a few screams along with his rambunctious clapping.

 

As if on queue, the music picks up again, and Klaus lifts his arms as he starts his ballet once more.

 

Diego turns his back to Klaus, holding the dagger close to his face. To Dave, it looked like he was getting in the zone. Dave could see Diego’s chest rise and fall with one big breath, then, like lightning, he turns on his heel, throwing the dagger with sharp precision. Dave wanted to close his eyes, half of him screaming that there was no way the teen would hit the apple, which was balanced perfectly on the dancing circus performers head- the other half couldn’t look _away_ , partially mesmerized by Klaus beautiful dancing, the other half rooting for Diego to _hit that apple, please God only hit that apple!_

 

It was like slow motion in real life as the knife spun, Klaus leapt into the air, right below the knifes trajectory and _bam_ \- the knife hit the apple, it flying off Klaus’ head, spearing to the bulls eye behind the teen.

 

A standing ovation as both boys took off their blindfolds, meeting in the center of the stage they clasped hands, lifting it into the air. They were both grinning, and it was contagious, Dave couldn’t help the smile that split across his face. Klaus’ eyes were bright as he took in the crowd, his chest heaving from the effort, his forehead slightly damp- but Dave thought it all contributed to his charm.

 

Then there eyes met.

 

Dave’s heart racing again, waiting for Klaus to look away, to continue scanning the crowd- but he didn’t. Dave felt his face heat up as he clapped for the duo, his blue eyes never leaving Klaus’ green ones, until the spotlight disappeared and the stage went dark.

 

Dave felt breathless as they cleared the stage for the next act.

 

“Aw man, they were totally sick!” Michael says to Dave.

 

“Yeah.” Is all Dave can muster himself to say. He’s still remembering the way Klaus’ eyes crinkled when they met-

 

“I don’t know how they’re gonna top that.” Michael says with a laugh, sitting back down along with the rest of the crowd as the cheering gradually subsides.

 

Dave didn’t think they could.

 

The next act was amazing as well, maybe not quite as good as Klaus and Diego’s, but Dave was a big enough man and could admit he was a little biased.

 

It consisted of Ben, the right rope walker, balancing and juggling various objects all while on a thin rope barefoot. He even did a flip once- that was really impressive, Dave thought. Though he couldn’t help feel the second hand fear, as Ben was about 45-50 feet in the air (he was wearing a harness, from what Dave could see, but still. Dave wasn’t fond of heights). The violin playing a happy tune to go along with the act.

 

After that it was Allison, Dave knew. She was pretty, and talented at performing on silks. She slipped up and down- once she flew all the way down to the bottom, just catching herself, all while wearing a charming smile on her face. During her performance Klaus came out again, Dave noted cheerfully, he joined her on the trapeze setup, and they started swinging. He swung like he danced, Dave thought. Klaus was in control of his body, from the very tip of his toe to his finger tips. He not only made it look easy, but he made it look _fun_. He could see both of them beaming as they swung and flipped through the air, Klaus catching Allison’s hands as she flew to him. They worked well together, and while Dave’s eyes never left Klaus, he could tell that Allison was the star of this act.

 

They ended with a beautiful little number, Klaus was hanging upside down by his knees, holding Allison as she twists and spins, showing off her incredible strength and control.

 

It ended with Allison crawling her way up into Klaus’ arms as they posed with a smile for the crowd as the music faded and the lights dimmed once again.

 

The final act was by a blond teen, Luther was his name? Dave was certain on that. But the teen was certainly strong. Like, really strong. He lifted up the front end of a truck to start with, ending with canon pointed at him from a dozen or so yards away. The chimp lit the fuse after loading a cannon ball in, it fired off loudly, Dave wincing from the noise, straight towards the blond teen, who caught it with no effort. At one point he even invited someone from the crowd to hold the cannonball, to prove it was real, the man couldn’t even lift it off the ground. Luther laughed good naturedly, patting the man on the back. He then proceeded to lifted the ball up once again, this time with a single hand.

 

It really was impressive.

 

Dave remembers that there was supposed to be another one- but apparently one of the siblings retired a few years back. Dave couldn't remember for the life of him what his act was, but he had a weird name- like a number or something. He was always curious why one of the siblings would retire, but the Hargreeves were pretty secretive, not doing too much press or anything like that. So Dave didn't think too hard about it. 

 

Too soon it was over, the teens all lined up behind the ringmaster.

 

“Thank you for joining us tonight, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed the exploration of the talented and unexpected. Goodnight.” They all bowed in unison. The crowd cheered and so did Dave and his friend. Then the stage went dark, and people rose from their seats, all filing to the exits.

 

There was a thrum of excitement in the air, it was terribly late, almost midnight, but Dave had never felt more awake than he had right then.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna look at the shirts and stuff.” Michael says, Dave nods, watching Michael jog his way through the crowd of people. Too many people. Dave hates crowds- the pushing and shoving, the careless disregard for other people- he had to get away for a minute.

 

So he stepped aside, towards the outer edge of the tent outside, walking around it until it was less and less congested.

 

Then he saw him- just a glimpse of a familiar black, jeweled uniform around the back of the tent, the figure disappearing behind a large stack of crates.

 

Dave’s hand went to his pocket, suddenly remember the heavy weight of the knife. He should return it.

 

He picked up his pace, following the edge of the tent until he too, approached the crates.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Number Four?” Dave recognized Hargreeves’ British accent, he spoke fast with no hesitation. Dave slowed, leaning gently against the heavy wooden crates, he peeked his head around the edge.

 

The ringmaster stood tall in front of Klaus ( _Klaus_!), towering over the already tall teen, whose head was turned down to the grassy ground, back facing Dave. Hagreeves has his hand clasped behind his back, looking down at Klaus with an expression Dave had a hard deciphering- disappointment? Maybe.

 

“You are responsible for your own choices, my boy. One foot out of place and suddenly we are _fools.”_ There was a pause. “Do you understand me?” His tone left no room for question.

 

“Yes, father. I’ll do better next time.” Klaus said, speaking for the first time, head still bowed.

 

“I expect nothing less than perfection, and neither should you.” Hargreeves gave a Klaus a curt nod before walking around him- Dave quickly ducked behind the crates, crouching low so the man couldn’t see him. His footsteps faded.

 

“He’s such an _asshole_ …” Dave hears Klaus mutter quietly, loud enough to be satisfying, but quiet enough where there’s no way Hargreeves has overheard him.

 

Dave took a deep breath in, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. He gave himself a little pep talk, standing up from his crouched position, he breaths out as quietly as he can before rounding the corner. Klaus’ back still faces him, Dave clears his throat “ _ahem,”_

 

Klaus startles, whipping around to face him. He’s closer now than earlier, close enough to see that his eyes are a pretty pale green, his skin looking like porcelain under the moonlight.

 

“For the record, I thought you were great tonight.” Dave says, giving himself a mental high five. Great opening line, he was off to a good start.

 

Klaus’ twinkle, his lip quirking up at the corners. “I remember you.” Klaus lazily crosses his arms, leaning casually against the crates. “You were in the front row.”

 

“Yeah,” Dave says with a chuckle, “had to pick the best seats in the house.” It was true, there were no better seats.

 

“I’m Klaus-“

 

“I know-“ Dave blurts out, immediately wincing. Great, now I sound like a stalker. “I-it’s just, I’ve seen you all on tv a lot- not that I watch all your stuff or anything-“ God, now he sounds like he doesn’t like their act! Dave thinks, oblivious to Klaus’ amused smile. “I just, you know, the posters too and…” Dave trails off, face thoroughly reddened with blush. “I’m Dave.” He thrusts our his hand to Klaus.

 

Klaus looks at Dave’s hand amused, then he giggles ( _giggles_!) and takes it in his own, his long slender fingers wrapping around Dave’s thicker ones.

 

“Pleasures all mine, Dave.” Klaus says, and Dave is sure he means it. They let go of each other’s hands, and for the first time Dave realizes just how tall the other teen is, Klaus had at least 4 inches on him, and Dave himself wasn’t short by any means.

 

“I, uh, was serious before. Your dancing is incredible- and all the trapeze stunts? Amazing.” Dave’s heart is pounding in his chest, and Klaus giggles again at Dave’s compliments. “I wish I could dance like that.” He says honestly.

 

“Like this?” Klaus says, before lifting up a foot and extending both arms long, and he twirls, and lands back on his two feet with a flourish, grinning at Dave who can’t help but grin back.

 

Dave claps, “like that.”

 

“I’ll teach you.” Klaus says, relaxing out of the pose.

 

Dave laughs, “I don’t know, I’m really not much of a dancer.”

 

Klaus rolls his eyes playfully, “oh c’mon, a guy like you? I bet you’ve danced with loads of pretty girls!” Dave doesn’t know what to take from that- a guy like him? Does Klaus think he’s attractive? Or does he look like a player kind of guy? Whichever it is, Klaus doesn’t seem put off by it.

 

“Hate to disappoint you, but nope. Never danced with a girl in my life.” Well, when he was in elementary school maybe? But Dave doesn’t think that counts.

 

He sees Klaus’ eyebrows furrow slightly for just a moment, his pale green eyes scanning him for _something_ , but Dave doesn’t know what. Klaus seemed to have found it however, his eyes relaxing, a smile returning, stepping forward and outstretching his hand. “Well then, all the more reason to learn now. C’mon.”

 

Dave looked at the hand before looking back up at Klaus, who looked so earnest and willing. Dave couldn’t say no. “Alright.” He took Klaus’ hand softly, Klaus gripping back immediately, his grin widening. Klaus’ grin turns wicked, hoisting his and Dave’s arm into the air he spins under, pressing his back against Dave’s front. Dave, caught off guard stumbles a bit from the momentum, using his other arm to catch Klaus’ shoulder so they wouldn’t fall.

 

Dave breathes out a laugh, looking up at Klaus who bats his eyelashes mischievously. “That’s called a heel turn.”

 

Before Dave could get too used to Klaus’ body against his own, he spins away again, still keeping a tight hold on Dave’s palm, wearing a cheeky grin. A laugh bubbles out of Dave’s throat. And Klaus laughs in return, suddenly loosening his grip on Dave’s hand, he pulls his hand back, stepping back a few feet. Dave cocks an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion, but Klaus’ grin doesn’t fade.

 

“This one’s my favorite.” Then he’s sprinting at the blond, Dave’s eyes widening in surprise as Klaus jumps at him. Dave is all of the sudden grateful of the hours and hours of ballroom dancing competitions his mom loved to watch on TV, because this was a move he thought he could do. He grabbed Klaus’ waist and hoists him into the air. “And hold!” Klaus says, striking a pose, arms long and chin pointed high. “You’re pretty strong.” Klaus notes, looking down at Dave, who slowly puts the other back down.

 

“Yeah, that’s the years and years of football.” Dave says, trying not to read too much into the compliment, but it’s hard, with the way Klaus is looking at him, and the fact he was still only inches from him.

 

“Ah, sporty type- I get it now.”

 

Dave breathes out a huff of a laugh, “get what?”

 

“Ah, you know, just the whole-” Klaus looks him up and down comically, “all American teen thing you have going on.”

 

“Oh, so I’m just that easy to read, huh?” Dave asks jokingly.

 

“Hey, if the shoe fits, it fits.” Klaus says with a laugh. “Well, what about me? What do you get from all-” This time he gestures to himself, “this?”

 

Dave has to think about it. His idea of what Klaus was going to be was different than who he truly was- not in a bad way, not at all. He was wild, unexpected, carefree but… there was a sadness, underneath. In the slump of his shoulders when his father was picking him apart, to the controlled mask he wore during his performance.

 

“I’d say you’re an enigma, Klaus Hargreeves.” Dave whispers. Klaus breathes out a huff, surprised by Dave’s answer. They were close now, closer than before. So close that Dave could count his dark eyelashes if he wanted to.

 

“An enigma, huh? I like the sound of that…”

 

They were close enough to kiss.

 

“There you are, Klaus- oh, sorry.” Dave startles at the voice, pulling away like he was burned, his face a bright red. He looks up to find Ben, the tightrope walker, standing in the clearing. Dave busies himself by looking anywhere but the other boy, he can already see a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“Can you just, like, _go away_? Please?” Klaus hisses out at Ben, who isn’t intimated in the slightest.

 

“As much as I’d like to cover for you, I can’t.” Dave internally groans, any thought that Ben might have misinterpreted things between him and Klaus were gone. Ben sounded amused, like he was holding in a laugh. “Dad’s orders. We’ve been looking for you, for like, 10 minutes.”

 

“Fine, fine- just, give me a few minutes, okay?” Klaus asks, sounding exasperated. Ben holds his hands up in surrender, retreating around the crates to give them some privacy. Klaus sighs, “I’m sorry-”

 

“It’s fine, no locked doors in a circus, huh?”

 

The smile returns to Klaus’ face and Dave is glad. “You have no idea.” He steps forward, closer to Dave. “Hey listen, I have to go now but- would you want to come back tomorrow night? We’re gonna be here for a few more days, and I’d love to see you again, so…” Klaus trails off, his face reddening.

 

“Of course I will.” Dave says, his heart doing back flips.

 

Klaus’ face brightens. “Great! Great- mom will have tickets for you at the admissions counter every night, ‘kay? Then after the show, we can meet back here again?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dave agrees.

 

“Cool,” Klaus hesitates for a moment, but then quickly rushes forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Dave’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow night!” Then he’s gone with a flourish, rounding the corner where Ben had disappeared to before.

 

Dave is shell shocked, mouth agape as he stares at the crates. Then he laughs.

 

It was the best night of his life.

 

Dave makes his way back to the clearing in a haze, caught in his thoughts of the circus boy he gave him his first real kiss. It wasn’t on the mouth, but that didn’t matter to Dave.

 

“Dave? Dave!” Michael’s voice shakes him from his thoughts, his friend rushing towards him. There were a few other people milling about, but for the most part it was empty. “Where’ve you been, man? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

“I- um…” Dave hadn’t come out to Michael yet- he hadn’t come out to anyone yet, but he had a feeling that Michael knew anyways. But still, he wasn’t ready to share his and Klaus’ private moment just yet.

 

The dagger! The dagger he meant to return still sat heavy in his pocket. “I mean to return the knife from earlier,” he pulls out the knife. “But I couldn’t find anyone, so-”

 

“Alright, well we have bigger problems, look-” Michael dragged him over to a tree, pointing. Dave looked back at him with a confused squint, Michael rolled his eyes. “The bikes, dude! _Someone took our bikes_.”

 

A fledgling sense of doom fills Dave’s chest as he sighs. “You’ve checked the other trees?”

 

“Yes I’ve checked the other trees!”

 

Dave puts his hands up in surrender, “well then there’s nothing we can do. We’ll have to walk.” Michael groans but they walk the few miles back to their houses, but Dave doesn’t regret the night one bit.

 

They say their goodbye’s as the reach Dave’s house, Michael’s is a few houses down. It was almost midnight, and all the lights in his house was off, his parents usually tucked in around 9:30 pm anyways.

 

Dave jumped to his ledge, pulling himself up with his arms he tosses a leg through the open window and rolls in.

 

The lights flick on.

 

Dave’s head snaps to to his light switch, and there stands his mom and dad, who look _pissed_.

 

“Mom, dad, I-”

 

His mom holds up a hand, silencing him. “Not another word David Junior Katz.” Oh no, the dreaded full name. Dave wanted to bite his tongue, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Just let me explain-” He tries to get out,

 

“David, let your mother speak.” His dad barks out, Dave swallows his retort, glaring at the ground instead.

 

“It’s almost midnight. You snuck out of the house- _on a school night!_ ” She sounds scandalized and Dave has to fight an eyeroll.

 

“There’s a lot of other kids doing a lot worse, mom.” He mutters.

 

“Then just what were you doing?” She asks, nose flaring. Dave stops. If he says the circus, he’ll certainly be in more trouble than he already was. He bites his lip, cross his arms over his chest. “Well?”

 

Dave sighs, “I wasn’t doing anything bad-”

 

His father scoffs, “if you weren’t doing anything bad, then why can’t you tell us?” It was a valid point, but Dave couldn’t tell them, they would freak out and-

 

“You went to that disgusting circus show, didn’t you?” His mom asks, Dave opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to come up with a lie or a good excuse- “I cannot believe you, David.”

 

“It wasn’t bad! They’re not bad people-!”

 

“You went behind our backs to go to a freak show?” She hisses out, then shakes her head. “Grounded. You’re grounded for a week. David,” she’s referring to his dad, now. “Nail his window shut. You’ll go to school tomorrow, and I’ll pick you up. Then you are up to your room- no tv. Just school work and reflection.”

 

“Mom, no- you can’t just, just take away my life!” Klaus wants to see me tomorrow, he wants to see me for the whole time he’s in town! He has to go tomorrow. But he can’t tell his parents that he wants to meet a boy. He thinks things would get a lot worse.

 

“As long as you live under this roof, we can.” His father adds, grabbing a hammer in nails from down the hall.

 

Dave is exasperated, “I’ve never done anything wrong- I joined the football team like you guys wanted, I get straight A’s- I do everything that you want me to do!” His parents pause. Dave is close to tears, mostly from anger. “It’s just a circus. _Please_.”

 

“David, this is what’s best for you. Those freaks don’t belong here- you’ll understand one day.” His dad starts nailing his window shut and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. They take away the landline from his room, as well as his tv, but Dave didn’t care about those things. The only thing he cared about was Klaus and how he’d think Dave was an asshole for showing him up.

 

And there was nothing he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I chose to write from the POV of a character who has 3 lines, and write an in depth character romance with them but... here we are! The Hargreeves are perfect for a Circus AU, so we have this! Next chapter will be a time skip. Please make sure to comment if you enjoyed this chapter, it's really the best motivator. I'm planning on keeping this short, hopefully no more than 5 chapters!


End file.
